El Ganador
by dientesblancos
Summary: Kurt debe lidiar con las consecuencías de haber ganado un juego que casi le cuesta la vida. (Inspirado en SAO - advertencias adentro)


**NOTA: **Basado en el anime Sword Art Online (el cual vi recientemente con un amigo), no sigue la trama de la historia ni nada parecido pero use el concepto de lo que ocurre para hacer este oneshot (que tiene potencial para ser una historia ultra larga pero soy consciente de que no soy capaz de escribir tanto, así que me saque las ganas haciendo esto jaja). Osea, se puede leer perfectamente sin haber visto aquella serie.  
><em>Kurtbastian <em>como pareja, pero la historia no está centrada principalmente en el romance. **Advertencia:** Muerte de personajes secundarios. Mucho drama (o al menos a diferencia de lo que YO suelo escribir por lo general).

* * *

><p><strong><em>"FELICITACIONES BLACKBIRD, ERES EL GANADOR DE SWORD ART ONLINE"<em>**

.

Kurt despertó con una fuerte bocanada de aire, sintiendo que era la primera vez que realmente respiraba en años. Y quizás… en verdad era de aquella manera, porque a su boca estaba pegada una mascarilla bombeando aire a su cuerpo.

Le costó abrir los ojos, y una vez que lo logro, pudo observar los borrosos azulejos blancos del techo, de a poco recuperando la nitidez.

Levanto con dificultad su mano para quitarse la mascarilla, dándose cuenta que su piel estaba pálida y arrugada. Se pregunto _qué demonios_ le había ocurrido, pero el peso en su cabeza le obstruía los pensamientos.

Intento quedar sentado, lo cual probo ser otro gran problema, porque ni bien inclino la espalda se mareo.

Kurt se encontraba en una cama en un cuarto privado de hospital. El color blanco por todos lados lo sofocaba. Cuando por fin logro sentarse, se dio cuenta que tenía un gran casco negro encima de la cabeza, y con cuidado se lo quito, y su cabello crecido le cayó hasta los hombros.

Al ver el casco entre sus manos _lo recordó todo_.

* * *

><p>Dos años atrás sus tíos le regalaron a Finn, su hermanastro, el <em>NerveGear<em>, un sistema para la inmersión en el mundo virtual, con la forma de un casco con transmisores que operaban directamente en el cerebro. Conjunto a él venía el juego _Sword Art Online_ (SAO), el cual una vez se iniciara mundialmente, sería el juego de realidad virtual mas inmersivo y realista que había existido hasta el momento.

O al menos así lo anunciaba su creador, _Hunter Clarington_, un joven genio de 25 años que había creado todo el proyecto por su cuenta.

Antes que el juego diera su gran estreno, Kurt y Finn tuvieron una gran pelea. Kurt se sintió ofendido por su hermanastro, el cual aún tenía problemas para entender otros tipos de intereses sexuales. En ese entonces ambos tenían 15 años, hablaban demás y tomaban malas decisiones.

Eso llevó a Kurt a planear su venganza. El día en que SAO abriría sus puertas a todo el mundo, Kurt se fue antes de la escuela, para llegar a su casa antes que el resto de su familia. Bajo hacia la habitación que compartía con Finn en el subsuelo, y tomo el casco.

Estrenaría su preciado ' juguete' antes que él. Se inscribiría en la cuenta de SAO de su hermanastro, sabiendo que este venía esperando por meses hacerlo él mismo.

Kurt se recostó sobre la cama de Finn con el casco prendido en su cabeza. Cuando llegó la hora del inicio, lo último que escucho fue una alarma proveniente del casco, antes que cerrara los ojos y el casco tomara control completo de su sistema nervioso.

El mundo de _Aincrad_ (universo ficticio del juego) era realmente maravilloso, y ahora entendía porque todos estaban tan emocionados por tener este juego entre sus manos. Kurt de verdad se sentía dentro de un mundo medieval fantástico. Podía sentir el sol, el viento, la suavidad del césped…

Kurt se hizo amigo de_ Marley _a los pocos minutos de jugar. Era una chica muy bella que usaba su propio nombre como _nickname_ en el juego, cosa que le pareció curiosa a Kurt, quien había optado por colocarse "Blackbird", por una de sus canciones favoritas.

Jugaron por horas, subiendo los primeros niveles matando a los monstruos débiles cercanos al pueblo principal. Kurt se preguntaba porque su hermano aún no le había sacado el casco a la fuerza. Se había imaginado que al llegar a casa y verlo en esa situación, sería lo primero que haría. Sin embargo, se estaba divirtiendo tanto con su nueva amiga, que no le prestó atención.

Se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal cuando al anochecer y que ambos decidieran despedirse, no encontraran manera de desconectarse. _No la había en absoluto_. Al principio lo tomaron como un error del juego… un error que debían estar arreglando con urgencia _se imaginaban_. Estando dentro del casco no podían sentir sus cuerpos físicos, porque su cerebro estaba completamente inmerso en la realidad del juego, así que les era imposible intentar sacárselos desde afuera.

Cuando anocheció completamente, todos los preocupados jugadores fueron transportados a la plaza del pueblo. Allí apareció Hunter Clarington, el creador, en un avatar con la forma de un caballero gigante de armadura negra. Les anunció entonces algo que marcaría sus vidas para siempre.

Estaban encerrados en el juego, y si morían en él, _también lo harían en la vida real_, porque el NerveGear les _quemaría_ los cerebros. Así mismo, si alguien les quitaba el casco desde afuera, también morirían… así es como 328 personas ya habían muerto según el anuncio de Hunter.

_La única manera de salir era si alguien lograba ganar el juego. _

Kurt y Marley comenzaron a viajar por Aincrad con el sueño de algún día ser quienes lo ganaran. Kurt se volvió un espadachín, y ella una arquera. Pasaron a hacer equipo con otros dos chicos, el "Comandante" y el "Almirante", quien en la vida real se llamaban Wes y David, y se habían perdido de sus compañeros de clase con los que habían comprado este juego, y ahora estaban en su búsqueda.

Pasados los dos meses se enteraron que ya más de mil personas habían muerto. Aún así nunca les había tocado presenciarlo, y de repente se habían vuelto confiados en sus poderes, y fue esa clase de despreocupación lo que avecinó la desgracia.

Cayeron en una trampa en el final de un laberinto. Se vieron rodeados de cientos de lobos gigantes, y no había manera que salieran con vida, porque los ítems de transportación estaban anulados. Marley, quien siempre apuntaba desde atrás, realizó entonces su sacrificio, y apunto hacia los lobos con una flecha de luz llamando la atención del jauría. Tras ello salió corriendo mientras les gritaba que huyeran, siendo perseguida por los monstruos.

Kurt gritó por ella, y trato de ir a auxiliarla, pero el_ Comandante _y el_ Almirante_ lo tomaron por la fuerza, y lo obligaron a huir con ellos, sabiendo que no había esperanza.

Marley desapareció de su lista de amigos. _Marley había muerto_.

* * *

><p>Kurt había estado en coma dentro del juego por dos años y cinco meses.<p>

Cuando su familia fue a verlo, Finn, ya un grandulón de 17, lloró como un bebé encima suyo rogándole por perdón. Kurt le acarició la cabeza con suavidad, sin decir nada. Aún le costaba decir palabras sin atragantarse. El problema es que tampoco se sentía capaz de sonreír.

Le dijeron que había estado atrapado cinco meses más en el juego que el resto de los jugadores. También había sufrido una lesión grave en su sistema nervioso, y le dijeron que tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a caminar… pero que no perdieron la _esperanza._

Kurt recordaba ahora muy bien qué le había ocurrido. En la batalla final había perdido las piernas, lo que ocurría ahora tenía _perfecto sentido_. _Blackbird _lo había sacrificado todo para salvar a sus amigos, y había decidido ganar el juego por el precio de su vida. Pero Kurt ya no quería seguir recordando.

Por fin rompió en llanto, dos semanas después de haber despertado, cuando estaba en la habitación de hospital solo con Rachel, su amiga de la infancia antes de la tragedia del juego.

- K-kurt…. es…_¿Estás bien…? _- La chica a su lado lo miraba preocupada, pero sin saber qué hacer.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

- Ra…_Rachel_… - Dijo su nombre limpiándose los ojos. - Necesito que… hagas algo por mi… yo no puedo salir de aquí… necesito que busques unas personas… necesito que los encuentres y veas si están bien… -

Tras la muerte de Marley, Blackbird se separo de sus otros dos acompañantes. Wes y David descubrieron que sus amigos habían formado uno de los gremios más fuertes del juego, y decidieron partir hacia allí, sin lograr que Kurt los acompañara.

Blackbird entrenó por mucho tiempo, bajo sudor y lagrimas, hasta que tuvo la fuerza suficiente para volver a entrar al laberinto de lobos por su cuenta. Y cuando hubo derrotado hasta el último de ellos, levanto su espada al aire con un fuerte grito, sabiendo que había vengado a su amiga. Y sin embargo, este logro no era suficiente, no era suficiente para rellenar el vacío ahuecado en su corazón.  
>Fue entonces que un cofre apareció frente a él, como recompensa por haber ganado. Y al abrirlo allí se encontraban dos espadas gemelas, las cuales se volverían sus armas para el resto del viaje.<p>

Blackbird se volvió un poderoso jugador solitario. Formando alianzas solo por momentos específicos, pero nunca uniéndose definitivamente a un grupo. Cargaba una larga capa de plumas negras a los hombros, y su vestimenta era oscura, muy diferente a su preferencia en el mundo real. Lo llamaban _'el Cuervo Solitario'_, una de las leyendas y esperanzas de los jugadores normales de SAO que no tenían el poder de derrotar a los jefes de cada piso.

Conoció a _Nightbird _en una de estas batallas contra los jefes. Era un chico muy guapo, con el cabello lleno de rulos despeinados hacia todos los lados, y una despampanante sonrisa pese a la situación en la que se encontraban. Peleaba con un hacha más grande que su cuerpo, y comandaba una pequeña expedición encomendada por el gremio al que pertenecían. Ni Kurt ni ellos habían esperado toparse con un jefe al final del laberinto.

Lograron derrotarlo con dificultad, pero aún así sin bajas, lo cual era lo más importante.  
>Nightbird lo invitó a pasar la noche con ellos, al castillo de su gremio… y por primera vez, Kurt aceptó la invitación.<p>

Estaba seguro que solo había sido por la sonrisa de Nightbird. Seguro en otra vida, en un mundo real donde aún seguía siendo un tonto jovencito enamoradizo sin mayores preocupaciones, habría caído rendido ante sus pies. Pero Kurt ahora luchaba por su vida y la de los demás, y teniendo la muerte de Marley tan presente detrás de su espalda, era un lujo que no se podía dar.

Los "Warblers" era uno de los gremios más importantes a estas instancias del juego, aunque era relativamente pequeño. Pero la mayoría de sus miembros eran los jugadores de nivel más alto, y se rumoreaba que sus fundadores eran amigos desde la vida real, y eso les daba más fuerzas para continuar sobreviviendo.

Se encontró con Wes y David que ahora formaban parte de este gremio, habiéndose reencontrado con sus amigos de la infancia en él. Se sintió muy feliz de verlos con vida… y aunque había tratado de reprimir sus emociones desde la muerte de su amiga, no pudo evitar abrazarlos casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Entonces sintió una carcajada a sus espaldas.

Se trataba del líder del gremio, _"El Invencible Smythe_" (aquel era su apodo completo). Se rumoreaba que era un ser inescrupuloso y burlón, pero cuando por fín pudo verlo con esa cara de burla y diciéndoles _"Que exagerados, consíganse un cuarto_", Kurt supo que si enloqueciera y empezara a matar jugadores, _él sería el primero_.

Su relación con Smythe desde allí fue dificil, y que él fuese el lider de los Warblers fue la razón principal por la que en un principio se negaría a unir al gremio. _Aunque había otra razón oculta_.

Smythe era un _arquero_, uno de los pocos en el juego, siendo que había que ser demasiado bueno con el arco como para no morir al encontrarte solo contra los enemigos. Y Kurt no podía _tolerar _la imagen de aquella forma de ataque. No podía evitar el recuerdo de Marley lanzando su última flecha de luz y siendo perseguida por los lobos hasta su muerte.

* * *

><p>La escuela secundaria Dalton en Westerville, tras la tragedia de SAO, comenzó a otorgarle becas completas a todos los jóvenes que habían sufrido por el accidente. Esta decisión fue tomada luego de que un grupo grande de estudiantes pertenecientes al coro de la escuela, se hubieran visto involucrados en este accidente, y entre ellos, el hijo del Director de la escuela, quien había muerto meses antes que todos lograran salvarse.<p>

Blaine Anderson recordaba muy bien que, dos años atrás, se colocaba gomina en el pelo todos los días para evitar que sus rulos volaran hacia todas partes. Pero hacía tiempo que ya no le importaba, que se dio cuenta que desperdiciar el tiempo usando numerosos productos del cabello para ocultar su inseguridad era totalmente inservible.

_¿A quién le importaba ponerse gel en el cabello cuando Wes y David estaban muertos? _

Se puso a llorar en medio de la sala común, tan de repente que sorprendió a los demás a su alrededor.

Jeff pronto lo estaba abrazando, y le acariciaba la cabeza con cuidado.

- Ya… ya…_estamos bien_, estamos en la realidad… - Le susurraba el rubio tratando de calmarlo.

- ¿¡Qué me importa estar bien!? ¡Ellos están muertos! - Sollozo en sus brazos, y el rubio lo siguió consolando.

La mayoría de las personas salieron rápido de la sala, y solo quedaron presentes allí los pocos Warblers que habían formado parte de aquel gremio de caballeros al que habían nombrado como a su glee club.

Wes había muerto en manos de un asesino de jugadores misteriosos, mientras que a David le quitaría la vida uno de los jefes finales antes de la batalla final.

Había sido muy duro para todos… e incluso ahora, meses después, su ausencia era intolerable en los pasillos de la escuela. Nadie podía culpar a Blaine por tener un ataque, todos habían pasado ya por eso hacia este punto.

- _Nightbird_… sabes que no fue nuestra culpa, nada de lo que hubieramos echo los habría salvado. Y yo también los extraño, todos lo hacemos… - La voz se le quebró. - Pero ellos no estarían felices si supieran que no podemos seguir adelante… -

Nick se sentó del otro lado de Blaine, y lo abrazó también. El chico de los rulos comenzó a calmarse. Y entonces surgió la _ineludible _pregunta…

- Creen qué…. ¿…_él_ esté vivo…? -

Todos supieron a quien se refería.

Sebastian Smythe, que se encontraba sentado del otro lado de la habitación, se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¡Sebastian! - Lo llamó Blaine, pero el joven siguió caminando.

_Blackbird_

Nadie supo que había pasado con él… solo que había ganado y gracias a ello, hoy en día todos estaban a salvo.

Intentaron buscarlo, por más que lo único que sabían era que su primer nombre era _Kurt_. Sin embargo, por más dinero que tuviera la familia de Sebastian, la información de las víctimas de SAO estaba protegida por la ley.

Lo único que Sebastian quería era verlo una vez más, _tenerlo entre sus brazos._ Pero si Kurt no se había contactado con ellos después de tanto tiempo… _¿Y si… había muerto…?_

Llevaban un año y medio en el juego, y cada vez estaban más cerca del piso final. Los enemigos ahora eran impredecibles y tan fuertes que necesitaban el apoyo de todos para si quiera llegar a darles un golpe. Eso les había obligado a abandonar las viejas rivalidades del principio del juego, dejar atrás el orgullo y el individualismo.

Blackbird y Smythe trabajaban como un dúo perfecto. La rapidez de Blackbird y sus ataques fuertes aturdían a la bestias, mientras Smythe les daba un tiro certero en sus puntos débiles desde atrás.

Aún discutían todo el tiempo, porque con sus egos era difícil evitarlo. Pero habían aprendido a… _disfrutarlo_. Disfrutar del desafío que significaba la existencia del otro. Atrapados en un mundo donde no tenían realmente _nada_, se habían encontrado el uno al otro. Una persona con la que pudieran medirse, que fuera tan diferente pero al mismo tiempo tan similar, a la que pudieran considerar un igual.

Kurt no pudo evitar enamorarse, y _era horrendo_. Cualquiera de los dos podía morir en cualquier momento, y si Smythe lo hacía antes que él… _¿Cómo podría seguir adelante cuando apenas había podido hacerlo tras la muerte de su primer amiga?_

Casi como si hubiese sido escuchado por el destino, un golpe mortal casi acierta a Smythe en un momento que todos estuvieron distraídos. Blackbird no lo pensó dos veces, y se lanzó sobre el rayo.

Su barra de vida casi llega a cero, y perdió el conocimiento al borde de la muerte.

Despertó en los brazos de Smythe, quien le estaba forzando una poción recuperadora de vida por la boca, y lo observaba los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! - Exclamaba sin soltarlo. - ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡¿A caso querías suicidarte?! -

Kurt tosió, y lo miro con sus ojos cansados, pero llenos de sentimiento.  
>- Tú… tu ibas a…. <em>a morir<em>… - Dijo con la respiración entre cortada, recuperando de a poco sus fuerzas. - Y….si morías…_yo también_… -

- _Blackbird_… -

Smythe le tomo la cara entre las manos, y se agacho a besarlo. Desde atrás sus compañeros gritaban un coro de 'Awww', pero ellos no los escuchaban.

Se prometieron entonces que ganarían juntos este juego, y volverían a conocerse en la realidad.

* * *

><p>Rachel entro a Dalton infiltrada con un uniforme robado, haciéndose pasar por hombre sin engañar a nadie. Los alumnos al verla pasar se reían entre ellos, pero fingían no darse cuenta, al parecerles una visión sumamente divertida, aquella joven chiquitilla con el blazer y los pantalones mucho más grandes que su cuerpo, y vello facial de mentira.<p>

Todos sabían que Dalton era la escuela que más alumnos de SAO había recibido en todo el estado de Ohio. Pero no solo eso… si no que era casa de Blaine Anderson, el cantante legendario del que todos hablaban en los foros de show choir en internet. El solista que había desaparecido misteriosamente de las competencias hace dos años.

Su nombre, curiosamente, era el segundo de la lista de personas que Kurt le había dado a Rachel para que investigara.

Su antiguo amigo había sufrido un infierno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudarlo reencontrarse con las personas que había conocido del otro lado.

El plan era fácil. Hablaría con Blaine, y luego escaparían de la escuela hacia la salida, donde Santana los esperaba con el auto de su padre, y de allí lo llevarían de sorpresa al hospital con Kurt.

Kurt solo le había pedido que_ chequeara_, pero Rachel quería sorprenderlo, quería volver a verlo sonreír como cuando eran niños.

Rachel entro a la sala de los Warblers abriendo ambas puertas con fuerza.

- ¡Busco a Blaine Anderson! - Dijo fingiendo voz de hombre.

Todos la miraron confundidos… y cinco minutos después estallaron en risa.

- ¿¡De qué se ríen!? -

- Hay….dios… - Blaine se sujeto el pecho, tratando de calmar la risa, pero sin aire. - Yo soy Blaine… hay… pasa, pasa… ¿Quién te mando? Jajajaja… -

Rachel se cruzó de brazos, ofendida de que se rieran de su disfraz tan bien planificado.

- Necesito que hablemos a solas… - Dijo con seriedad (o toda la seriedad que podía lograr con el bigote puesto).

- Cualquier cosa que le tengas que decir se la puedes decir frente a todos… - Dijo Sebastian de pronto, sentado encima del escritorio.

Blaine le sonrió comprensivo a la chica disfrazada, y le asintió con la cabeza.

- Adelante, dilo, no me molesta. -

Rachel trago aire.

- Mi amigo… el estuvo en Sword Art Online… -

Blaine y Sebastian tragaron aire. Todos los demás Warblers que no habían sido parte de aquella tragedia se sintieron incómodos, fuera de lugar para una conversación como esta.

Sebastian les hizo un gesto con la mano, y todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación, hasta que los únicos que quedaban eran ellos tres, Jeff y Nick.

- Continúa. - Dijo Blaine.

- Mi amigo… su nombre es Kurt, despertó recién hace apenas casi tres semanas… me pidió que buscara a sus amigos, que viera si estaban bien _si_… -

- ¡¿TU SABES DONDE ESTA BLACKBIRD?! - Sebastian se había abalanzado sobre ella, tomándola fuerte de los hombros.

Rachel se achico de hombros, sintiéndose intimidada ante la fuerte mirada tan frenética de ese sujeto.

¿Quién era? _¿Otro de los amigos de Kurt?_

- ¡Sebastian la estas asustando! - Exclamo Nick desde el fondo. - ¡Déjala respirar! -

Sebastian la soltó, pero aún así continuaba mirándola con esa mirada desesperada. Aunque realmente, volteando hacia los demás, todos traían expresiones parecidas… de miedo, de felicidad, de _esperanza_.

- Si… Kurt aún está en el hospital, puedo llevarlos… puedo llevarlos a verlo _ahora._ -

Hunter Clarington los esperaba al final del juego en la forma del jefe final.

_Sterling Knight _(o "Jeff"), estaba en un profundo estado de cólera después de la muerte de tantos compañeros en las batallas previas. Hacía días que era dominado por una ira que empezaría a controlar solo después de meses de terapia, cuando salieran del juego. Fue en ese estado mental, que cuando abrieran las puertas y la armadura negra de Hunter se acercara hacia ellos, no lo pensaría dos veces para lanzarse a toda velocidad con su florete empuñado en la mano. Ignoro totalmente los gritos desesperados de_ Firefly_ (Nick) y_ Nightbird , _y estaba listo para arrancarle la cabeza al caballero oscuro, cuando su cuerpo se paralizo en el instante.

- La batalla aún no ha comenzado, niño. - Dijo la armadura, haciendo que todos se estremecieran.

Jeff intentaba liberarse, pero su cuerpo estaba hecho hielo.

¿Cómo no lo habían pensado antes? Este sujeto era el creador del juego, era capaz de modificar las configuraciones a su antojos en todo momento.

Desde atrás, Smythe estaba preparando una flecha para atacarlo en cuanto se distrajera, pero Blackbird le hizo bajar arco.

Y de a poco se acerco hacia él…

- Si vas a usar esos trucos, ¿Por qué simplemente no nos matas a todos ya? - Dijo mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos azules, desafiándolo. - ¿Qué acaso eres tan débil que no puedes desafiarnos sin aquella ventaja? -

La armadura pegó una carcajada.

- Blackbird… yo siempre te he estado observando. -

Kurt lo observó confundido. Por detrás Smythe exclamaba _"¿¡Qué!?"_.

- Tus reacciones siempre me han parecido… curiosas. Cuando murió tu amiga y entrenaste solo hasta ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ir a vengarte de aquellos lobos por tu cuenta… supe que eras la persona que estaba buscando. - Tomo su barbilla con su mano. - _El héroe_… -

Sebastian amagó a correr hacia allá para obligar a esa armadura a que le quitara a Kurt las manos de encima. Pero de pronto, al igual que Jeff se había paralizado, eso mismo ocurrió luego con todos allí… Nick, Blaine, y los demás miembros del ejército a sus espaldas.

Kurt trago saliva, pero no le quito la mirada de encima.

- _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?_ -

- Te daré la oportunidad de ganar este juego. Pelare contra ti, como lo haría un jugador normal, sin trampas ni beneficios… y si me derrotas todos tus amigos serán liberados. -

Desde que se había agrupado con los Warblers, Blackbird no había vuelto a pelear solo. De todas maneras este juego había probado ser imposible sin jugar en grupo…

Y sin embargo, aunque sabía que su muerte estaba asegurada… _la oportunidad de salvar a sus amigos… _

No lo pensó más.

- Acepto. -

De repente un agujero negro apareció debajo de ellos, y tanto Kurt como Hunter fueron succionados, desapareciendo ante la multitud.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Blackbird se encontraba suspendido en el vacío. Frente a él se encontraba la armadura, pero ahora sin su casco, rebelando la cara del hombre que había ocasionado todo esto.

Desenvaino sus dos espadas de inmediato. Hunter también lo hizo con la suya, y comenzaron a desplazarse por el vacío. Blackbird no tenía para nada una ventaja por usar dos espadas, es más, viéndolo desde cualquier ángulo parecía estar con las de perder, por más tiempo que hubiera gastado subiendo sus niveles en este juego en los últimos años. Hunter era más rápido, y cuando Kurt se despistaba, el caballero negro ya se encontraba detrás suyo efectuando un corte, que si no defendía a tiempo, seguro le rebanaría un brazo. Así fue como, perdiendo el equilibrio en aquel vacío sin gravedad, la espada de Hunter le atravesó la cadera.

Blackbird cayó, y se sorprendió que de pronto había aparecido un suelo debajo suyo amortiguando la caída libre. Vio como de a poco sus piernas comenzaban a desaparecer debido al ataque que había recibido… y se preguntó si este sería el final.

¿Acaso siempre había estado destinado a ser así? Que se esforzara hasta su último aliento, que diera su vida por sus amigos y _que ni siquiera pudiera lograrlo_.

Hunter se encontraba por encima suyo, con la espada un poco encorvada hacia abajo para verlo mejor.  
>Kurt levanto la mirada, sus ojos azules llenos de impotencia y rabia.<p>

- Por… ¿Por qué…?_ ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? _- La voz se le quebró, preguntando con sinceridad y amargura.  
>De pronto los oscuros ojos de Hunter parecieron cobrar vida, y lo miraron triste, un sentimiento que Kurt no creía capaz en el rostro de aquel hombre. Hunter suspiro.<br>- Supongo que empezó… como una búsqueda para escapar, quería crear un mundo nuevo, donde fuese otra persona, cambiar mi realidad… pero mi idea se salió de control, _yo_ me salí de control por tanto poder… acabe convirtiéndome en el villano… -

Kurt supo en esos ojos que había una historia allí que no había sido contada. Que quizás Hunter si se arrepentía, que quizás si lo hubiese conocido al principio de todo esto, pudieran haberlo ayudado… Pero no había sido así, y ahora estaban en la cuerda floja, peleando a muerte, y Blackbird vio su cruda _oportunidad._

El movimiento fue tan rápido que nadie lo pudo haber previsto. Kurt tomo una de sus espadas y atravesó el cuello del caballero mientras este seguía contemplando su propia respuesta. Hunter lo miro sorprendido, pero luego… _sonrió_.

- Bien jugado, _Kurt_. -

Tras ello la oscuridad los succiono por completo.

* * *

><p>Kurt flotaba adormecido en un abismo, las palabras escritas en blanco encima de él:<p>

**_"FELICITACIONES BLACKBIRD, ERES EL GANADOR DE SWORD ART ONLINE"_**

Pasó cinco meses atrapado allí sin siquiera notarlo.

En un momento creyó escuchar la voz de Hunter susurrándole en sus pensamientos, y trató se alcanzarla y preguntarle.

_"¿Acaso… te mate?"_

_"Yo ya estaba muerto cuando empezó todo esto" _Le contesto. _"Transferí mi conciencia a este mundo antes que la enfermedad acabara con mi cuerpo humano."_

_"¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora…?"_

_"Cuándo este mundo termine de desaparecer por completo, tú también lo harás."_

_"Pero quizás algún día, en otro lugar, en otro espacio… nos volvamos a ver."_

* * *

><p>Kurt se encontraba leyendo un libro en su cuarto de hospital. Había tenido unas duras semanas desde haber despertado, no solo con su estado físico, sino con su cabeza que no dejaba de rememorarle los momentos que había vivido en aquel lugar.<br>Se habían también contactado con él las autoridades, pidiéndole información de su experiencia en el juego. Aún estaban en busca de Hunter Clarington, quien había desaparecido por completo. Kurt les dijo lo que pudo en pocas palabras, qué él había ganado el juego y por lo que Hunter le había dicho, lo más probable es que llevaba ya mucho tiempo muerto.

Y ahora se encontraba aquí, sin poder concentrarse en su libro, preguntándose como había sobrevivido. _Preguntándose_, que tan desesperado había tenido que estar su _genocida_ para llegar al punto de involucrar a tantas personas en esto.  
>¿Acaso si él hubiera tenido las herramientas para cambiar su realidad, también lo hubiera hecho? <em>¿Lo haría ahora que estaba postrado en la cama sin poder sentir sus piernas? <em>

De repente tocaron a su puerta.

Kurt suspiro bajando el libro que ni siquiera estaba leyendo.  
>- Adelante… - Llamó, pensando que quizás sería su padre o Carol que habían salido antes del trabajo.<p>

Pero quién paso, avanzando rápido dentro del cuarto con la respiración agitada, se trató de Sebastian Smythe.

Se vieron mutuamente en un estado de shock, y por un segundo Kurt casi ni lo reconoce si no fuera por su rostro. Se hallaba vestido en uniforme de escuela privada, y no en ese atuendo al estilo edad media, con el largo arco colgado a su espalda. Se veía también más adulto, porque aunque el tiempo no pasaba para ellos dentro de SAO, en el mundo real sus cuerpos habían crecido en sus camas de hospital.

Kurt tragó saliva, y no pudo decir nada, no pudo ni siquiera moverse ni quitar su expresión de asombro.  
>Sebastian fue el primero en reaccionar, y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, los ojos llenándosele de lagrimas.<p>

- ¡IDIOTA! - Le grito sin soltarlo de su fuerte agarre. - ¡Siempre sacrificándote por los demás! ¡¿Acaso nunca piensas antes de hacer las cosas?! ¡Podrías haber muerto, MUERTO! -  
>- Pero… <em>jaja<em>… - Una risa entrecortada salió de su garganta, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir. Su primera risa desde haber despertado en este mundo. - Ga… _gane_, ¿No es así…? -  
>- Lo hiciste princesa… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? - Sebastian le tomo el rostro entre sus manos mientras lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa que expresaba la más pura felicidad.<p>

Habían sobrevivido, ellos dos lo habían logrado, y por este momento, aquello era lo importante. Ya no podían cambiar las cosas que les había ocurrido, ni las consecuencias que aquellos eventos habían ocasionado, pero podían concentrarse en aquella pequeña pizca de alegria que aquel juego les había regalado. Estaban juntos, y podrían volver a conocerse.

Sebastian se aproximo a besarlo, delineando sus labios con los suyos propios con mucha suavidad.

Pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió de par en par, haciendo que se separaran. Sebastian miro enojado a quienes habían entrado, por haber roto su momento tan emotivo.  
>Allí se encontraban Blaine, Jeff y Nick, a quienes Sebastian había revesado para ser el primero en ver a Kurt. Pero ahora que habían llegado, gritaron de manera escandalosa y se arrojaron sobre el chico en la camilla, como si no pudieran creer que estuviera vivo.<p>

Desde la puerta, Rachel y Santana observaban la situación, como personas externas, y sin embargo emocionadas por el reencuentro que se develaba ante sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Un mes más tarde permitieron a Kurt abandonar el hospital, por más que tuviera que ir todas las semanas tanto para chequearse como para la rehabilitación.<p>

Aún no podía usar sus piernas, pero comenzaba a sentir una pequeña sensación, lo cual llenaba de esperanzas a sus doctores. Sin embargo era muy consciente de que si algún día podía volver a caminar, de todas maneras la danza se le sería imposible para siempre, cosa que arruinaba alguno de sus grandes sueños de la infancia.

Empezaba su primer día en Dalton, y Sebastian se encontraba empujándolo de su silla de ruedas hacia la entrada. Agradecía que hubiera rampas en esta escuela o estaría realmente en problemas.

- Oye, 'Bas… - Le llamó la atención Kurt desde su silla, y el chico dejó de empujar.  
>- ¿Qué pasa? - Lo observo bajándola cabeza encima suyo, con curiosidad.<br>- No te molesta estar conmigo aunque yo no pueda ca- -  
>Y de repente estaba recibiendo un fuerte cabezazo por parte del otro chico.<br>- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!? - Exclamó acariciándose la frente adolorido.  
>- Para que se te quite lo idiota, parece que esos 5 meses extra te apretaron demasiado el cerebro… - Dijo Sebastian y le saco la lengua. Se puso delante suyo de inmediato, y luego de cuclillas junto a la silla. Miraron a los ojos del otro por un rato, hasta que Sebastian estaba por abrir la boca y Kurt lo interrumpió.<br>- Ahora vas a decir algo cursi sobre como no te importa mi estado físico sino quien soy en realidad o algo así _¿No?_ - Adivinó, y Sebastian delante suyo frunció el ceño enrojeciéndose un poco de la vergüenza.  
>- Repíteme de nuevo porque estoy contigo… - Y se echó a reír, y se estiro para besarlo esta vez sin que los interrumpieran. - No te pongas inseguro Hummel, tienes suerte que eres lindo a pesar de la actitud… -<p>

Kurt sonrió, y dejó que Sebastian lo arrastrara nuevamente hacia adentro de Dalton.  
>Al entrar, se sorprendió al ver un grupo de caras conocidas esperándolo a dentro. No solo el trió con el que solía pelear, si no otros jóvenes a los que ubicaba por sus caras en aquel mundo, algunos con los que nunca había compartido nada y otros con los que quizás había tenido una conversación casual. Y entre ellos, el Director Montgomery, el padre de Wes, con quien Kurt había hablado para ingresar en la escuela. Detrás de ellos también había alumnos de Dalton que nada habían tenido que ver con el juego, pero aún así lo esperaban en la entrada.<br>Y al pasar todos le aplaudieron, lo felicitaron, vitorearon por él, mientras Blaine se acercaba a abrazarlo y Sebastian se atrevía a desordenarle el cabello de manera afectiva.

Y por primera vez en todo este tiempo, verdaderamente se sintió un_ ganador_.

* * *

><p>Acostumbrarse a la vida Post-SAO fue difícil de todas maneras, y Kurt descubriría que no fue el único en sufrir aquello.<br>Sebastian había encontrado en Westerville un gimnasio en el que realizaban arquería, e iba allí a practicar cada vez que le era posible; Tenía el objetivo de un día abrir un club en Dalton. Jeff, por otro lado, se había unido al club de esgrima, extrañando la espada que siempre llevaba en su cinto. Nick, que había sido un _Maestro de Bestias_ en el juego, iba a ayudar a los refugios de animales todos los días después de clases, y había hecho a su familia adoptar tantos animales en este tiempo que ya debía ser un exceso (Pero sus padre no podían decirle que no, no después de lo que le había pasado). Blaine parecía ser el único del grupo que había regresado completamente a su antigua pasión por el canto tras regresar a este mundo. A Kurt en realidad no se le hacía raro, incluso en el juego cuando caminaban por los mundo, recordaba a Nightbird cantando, con aquella gigantesca hacha en su espalda, liderando las marchas con una sonrisa en su cara.

Kurt, por su parte, soñaba con los grandes terrenos verdes, y sus piernas corriendo sin límites, más veloces que cualquiera. A veces tenía esta necesidad de desenfundar sus dos espadas, solo para recordar que ya no las traía puestas. Lo peor es que ni siquiera podía unirse al club de esgrima, como lo había hecho su rubio amigo, porque estar en una silla de ruedas restringía sus posibilidades. Aún le gustaba cantar, aunque sus pulmones no estaban todavía lo suficientemente fuertes para alcanzar las notas que antes lograba.  
>Nadie lo culpaba por no haberse recuperado completamente en tan solo un mes<em>, solo él mismo lo hacía<em>. Se extrañaba de cómo su visión del mundo y sus necesidades habían cambiado tanto al vivir esos años en Aincrad. El mundo real ahora parecía, _aburrido_…

Fue en una tarde en la escuela, que Trent les informó de un extraño incidente que había dejado a todos los especialistas extrañados.

Al parecer Aincrad había vuelto a aparecer en las redes de internet, pero sin ser operado desde ningún sistema externo. Había renacido desde el mismo mundo digital, y no tenían idea como tirarlo abajo. Habían enviado gente a meterse en él arriesgando sus vidas al colocarse los cascos, pero ahora las salidas estaban abiertas, y cuando un personaje moría el usuario no lo hacía también con él, sino que volvía a empezar desde el principio.  
>La noticia aplaco a todo el grupo de ex caballeros Warblers que habían salido victoriosos en aquel juego. Las personas del mundo volvían a meterse al juego como si nada hubiese pasado, incluso ingresaban personas nuevas intrigadas por los sucesos de hace dos años. Nadie podía hacer nada para detenerlo.<p>

Se debatieron mucho consigo mismos en qué hacer.

¿Eres egoísta querer volver a entrar al juego que había asesinado a tantos de sus amigos?

¿Y quién decía que al entrar, no volvería a ocurrir lo mismo?

- _Voy a entrar_. - Dijo Kurt, tomando su decisión y sorprendiéndolos a todos.  
>- ¿¡Kurt!? - Sebastian lo miro alarmado, con el claro <em>NO<em> en sus gestos. Blaine solo lo observaba con preocupación.  
>- Es…¿Estás seguro? - Blaine le tomo la mano. - Por ese juego tu… -<br>- Si, yo sé que he perdido mucho por ese juego… pero es por eso mismo debo volver a entrar, aún hay cosas que han quedado pendientes, y no podre seguir con mi vida aquí, si no termino lo que empecé allí… -

Nadie lo pudo detener de que volviera a colocarse el casco de su hermano, y sus amigos quedaron en hacer lo mismo, y volver a reencontrarse en aquel juego.

Blackbird volvió a abrir los ojos en uno de los puntos de inicio de SAO. Había regresado al nivel 1 y ya no tenía ninguno de sus objetos ganados con tanto esfuerzo.  
>Sintió sus piernas erguidas con alegría, y se pregunto cuándo podría volver a hacer lo mismo en la realidad.<p>

Dio un paso adelante, cuando fue detenido por un mensaje del sistema.

_"Alguien te ha dejado un obsequio, ¿Quieres abrirlo?"_

_Blackbird_ quedó atónito ante el mensaje, pero sin embargo le dio _Acepta_r, preguntándose con que se encontraría.  
>De pronto apareció un cofre a sus pies, y encima de él una nota.<p>

_"Querido Kurt_

_Si recibes este mensaje, te encontraras suspendido sobre lo que me he convertido.  
>Cuando recibas este regalo, sabrás que mi conciencia se ha convertido en un mundo que ha sido especial para mí, y espero que también lo sea para ustedes. <em>

_No espero que el mundo me perdone, ni que tú y tus amigos lo hagan tampoco.  
>Pero reciban este mundo, lo que queda de mi vida, como un regalo que nadie podrá quitarles. <em>

_Hunter Clarington."_

Del cofre salieron dos espadas gemelas, las mismas que Kurt había usado durante todos sus viajes.

Kurt las tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo la familiaridad, la costumbre. Y corrió con ellas desenfundadas por las colinas, en busca de monstruos de bajo nivel, mientras el viento le golpeaba la cara.

Pronto se encontraría con sus amigos, y vivirían nuevas aventuras, ya sin las presiones que antes los llevaban al límite.  
>Mientras tanto, en el mundo real las heridas sanarían de a poco, y pasaría tiempo hasta que Kurt volviera a sentirse completamente a gusto con su cuerpo físico. Pero no estaba solo, en ninguno de los dos mundos lo estaba, y con el tiempo, eso es lo que lo ayudaría a ponerse de pie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(NA: Gracias por leer (: - Estaba pensando en hacer un oneshot sobre la perspectiva de Hunter en esta historia, que redondearía todos los cabos sueltos, pero nose que tan interesados estarían todos en leer algo desde la vista del villano. Seguro lo escriba para mi satisfacción personal en algún momento de todas formas. Díganme si les interesaría leerlo. )**


End file.
